The Five Forms of Destruction
by Raven's Wolf
Summary: SEQUEL TO VIRTUALIZING ANOTHER! Life seems happy now, almost perfect. But X.A.N.A., supposedly shut down, is somehow back, only in the real world. And oh yeah, there's five of him...
1. The Poison Starts

Well I just wanted to take a minute to thank all of my wonderful reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This story is dedicated to Aelita142. Thankyou for being such a wonderful friend and writer! I am so glad that you liked my story Virtualizing Another. This will be the sequal. I hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!

The Five Forms of Destruction

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko

Chapter One: The Poison Starts

Slyzer sat on the edge of his bed, thinking to himself. It had been one whole year since he and his friends had defeated X.A.N.A., but it seems like it was just yesterday that he and the gang were leaping over pools of acid, destroying X.A.N.A.'s minions. He was happy that the evil was put to rest, but in a way he was sad. Lyoko gave them a purpose, something to fight for. If he had a purpose like that, he felt something unique. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but he liked that feeling. Of course he had many other good feelings. Like happiness, to be with his friends, leading a normal, (and boring) school life. He had happiness also because of Chandra.

Chandra and Slyzer had been together for a year. They had been in love since the day they met, and were still happily so. In fact, it was that very moment that Chandra opened his door and rushed in.

"Hey Chandra," Slyzer said.

"Come with me!" She shouted, grabbing his arm. She pulled him down the hall quickly and not too quietly, causing others to look out of their rooms to see what the commotion was all about. (It was Saturday, so everyone was just hanging around in their rooms.) Slyzer knew it was pointless to resist her, so he just ran along.

She brought him to Jeremy's room. His computer was, as always, glowing brightly. Although he no longer needed to communicate with Aelita, (since she was in the real world, and had been for a year,) he kept his computer online for monitering purposes. And he had detected something he hoped he would never have to detect.

"It's X.A.N.A." Jeremy said to the gang that had now assembled in his room. The six other kids were shocked and unbelieving.

"It can't be Jeremy!" Aelita cried out, "We saw you yourself shut him down!" She was very worked up. After living happily in the real world after living with that virtual menice in Lyoko as she had, one would not be too happy upon hearing news of him alive.

"It's true. I'm not sure how at all, but before he was destroyed, he split himself into five parts. It took a year, but now he has gathered enough power, and he is hiding now somewhere around the world, gathering his armies..."

"FIVE?" Chandra screamed. "There's FIVE of him??"

"Yes, it was the only way that he could launch his emergency program. Apparently he figured out that we would eventually expand our forces, for example Chandra and Slyzer, and also get Aelita here, the materialization program. He knew we would win, all from the beginning. So he planned, he made his program. He was ready for the day that he would be 'shut down' and so now he's back. When he launched the program, he went onto the internet. Anyone foolish enough to visit his site gave him power to materialize himself into the real world."

The gang was silent for a time, letting it all sink in. Finally, Yumi said, "Do you have any idea where he is?"

"No, unfourtunately. I'm looking for a way to tell, but all I got is the signal that he's here, but I can't figure out a way to track it." Everyone was silent for a time, no one new what to say. Finally Jeremy said, "I suppose it's time I start up that old basement again.." Everyone looked around at each other in silent agreement.

So Jeremy went to the factory's basement, where the weapons of war in Lyoko were made and materialized for actual use in the real world, as he had done the last time X.A.N.A. had attacked. For the moment everyone else tried to put X.A.N.A. out of their minds. But the truth was no one could. _How _could this have happened? Why? How come Jeremy didn't know about it? Was it Jeremy's fault? All of these questions burned within the seven kids, but they would have to leave them aside. _It'll be ok.. _Chandra thought.. _Slyzer _says _he'll protect me.. _she smiled inwardly. From the way she was seated on his laps, his arms around her, things seemed to be that way.

They sat in Slyzer's room, on his bed. Jim would be around checking to see if everyone was in their own dorms and asleep soon, so Chandra soon had to head back to her room. "I'd better get going," she said.

"Do you have to leave?" Slyzer muttered, his eyes closed.

"Not if you want to explain to Jim why I'm sitting on your lap at 10:00 PM." Slyzer grinned.

"Alright.. I guess it'd be better to avoid that huh?"

"You guessed right," Chandra answered, she got up, and headed for the door. Seeing the look of sadness on Slyzer's face, she said, "Oh it'll be alright, I'll see you in the morning. I love you," and she bent down to the bed and kissed him. Not just a little kiss, but she was practically on top of him, her feet dangling off the bed, barely touching the floor. They wrapped their arms around each other, locked together, for what seemed like forever, kissing on and on. Then they heard a knock on the door.

Slyzer's body got all icy-hot on the inside, like you do when you're scared. _He_ was scared, because he thought that the visitor was Jim. But instead of Jim, Aelita came running in, and to quite a sight. Chandra laying on top of Slyzer with her arms wrapped around him. But no time for that, "Come quickly!" She said, "To Jeremy's room at once!" Instantly Chandra and Slyzer feared the worst, that X.A.N.A. had already made an attack. They ran with Aelita to Jeremy's room.

Slyzer got there first, and flung open the door, without even bothering to knock. On the floor lay Yumi, curled up next to what looked like a dead hornet. "She's been poisoned!" Jeremy yelled, "By X.A.N.A.'s hornets! He's here already! We have to get her to the infirmary at once!"

"Yumi!" Ulrich shouted, running into the room.

"What's all the commotion about?" Jim asked, walking by the doorway. As he did, Ulrich and Odd came rushing out, practically dragging the limp form of Yumi. "What the-" Slyzer, Chandra, Jeremy, and Aelita came rushing after.

"Yumi!" Ulrich was yelling when they got to the infirmary.

"She's not in the best condition, she seems to be poisoned," the nurse said, "so you'll all have to leave."

"No mam I must stay with her!" Ulrich shouted.

"No Ulrich you _must _go to bed, it's 11:00 already, now we need to care to Yumi!" And the gang was forced out of the infirmary.

Ten minutes later, they were sitting on a bench outside. It was very dark, but the sirens of the ambulance were hard to miss. A few people loaded Yumi on, and then the vehicle proceeded to drive away.

"No I can't leave her!" Ulrich shouted. "Slyzer, do you think you can hitch a ride?" Ulrich asked, realizing he at least needed someone telling him what was going on. Slyzer grinned, his famous grin. He was after all, the fastest, who better to do it then him? As the ambulance pulled out, he ran after it, and jumped onto the back, and then onto the ceiling. He then clung for dear life as the ambulance sped out of town.

Ulrich couldn't stand what was happening. Yumi had just been in the hall, and then attacked and poisoned apparently, upon entering Jeremy's room. _Why was she going into Jeremy's room at 10:00 though? _Ulrich started worrying, thinking terrible thoughts. He wasn't the only one hit hard by Yumi's sudden illness. Jeremy seemed to be in tears, and of course all the rest of the gang was sad. It really only affected Ulrich and Jeremy the most, however.

Slyzer was having the ride of his life, but it quickly came to a close as the ambulance reached the hospital. He quickly jumped down before anyone knew he was there, and discreetly followed the men carrying Yumi into the hospital. When he got to her room however, he was quickly rushed away and told he couldn't visit until the patient was in a less unstable condition. He called Ulrich, relaying exactly what they had told him.

"A LESS UNSTABLE CONDITION?" Ulrich shouted.

"That's what they said.." Slyzer was a bit choked up. He no longer had feelings for Yumi, not like he did for Chandra, but he still loved her very much as a friend. "I don't know what's happening. I'm staying here for the night, make up an excuse for me or something.." Ulrich hung up, and ran to his room, trying not to cry, but he started sobbing as soon as his head hit the pillow. Aelita and Jeremy left as well, leaving Odd and Chandra outside on the cold night, sitting on that bench.

"Odd I'm scared," Chandra said, breaking the dark and heavy silence.

"Oh? For Yumi?" Odd asked.

"Well yes Odd, naturally, but for us all... I mean how many more hornets and monsters are there?"

"Well I dunno Chandra, but Slyzer's theory is that the one that.. poisoned Yumi.. was just a scout, and he can usually tell about those things. When it doesn't return, well, the army will invade I suppose.." And at those words Chandra started to cry, wishing more than ever that she was with Slyzer now. It would be a rough night for the gang, and who knew what kind of monsters were to come?

Well there you have it I really hope you like the first chapter! Plz plz plz review!

RAVEN'S WOLF


	2. The First Strike

Well thx for the reviews ppl!!!! I'm glad u like it. Plz remember the more reviews I get the faster I'll post the next chapter. That is why I waited so long, cuz I didn't really think about it cuz I didn't get that many reviews. Well here's a chapter now!

This chapter, like all the chapters, is dedicated to Aelita142, the best girl in the world.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Chapter 2: The First Strike

Bright radiant sunlight filled the waiting room of the hospital where Slyzer was sleeping as the nurses opened the curtains. "Get up sleepy-head," one of them was saying, "you can come see your friend now." At that Slyzer was wide awake, and heading towards the room at top speed. "Not so fast... young man slow _down_ now this is a _hospital_ for goodness sake!" Slyzer slowed a little bit, and started calling Ulrich.

"I'm heading toward her room right now! Get your ass over here!" Slyzer shouted into the phone, hanging up. Another nurse overheard and said, "Watch your language... young man now this is a _hospital_ for goodness sake," but her words were long forgotten as Slyzer was running up the stairs. (Faster than those stupid elevators... I mean it's a _hospital_ for god's sake, those things are slow here...) He got to Yumi's room and saw her parents just leaving.

"Hello Slyzer," Mrs. Ishyama said, sounding choked up.

"Is Yumi ok mam?" He asked quickly.

"They're.. they're.." and she started sobbing into her husbands shoulder.

"They aren't sure. Why don't you go see her now," Mr. Isyama finished for her. Slyzer ran in the room without another word and sat by Yumi.

"Slyzer?" She asked in a weak voice.

"Yes Yumi, I'm here. Ulrich and the others are coming," he replied.

"What happened Slyzer?"

"It's X.A.N.A., one of his hornets poisoned you. When you were headed to Jeremy's room."

"Oh yeah.. I remember something like that." Slyzer smiled, knowing she was joking with him. Suddenly Ulrich rushed in the room.

"YUMI!" he shouted. "Yumi are you ok?" ("Not so loud.. young man quiet _down_ this is a _hospital _for goodness sake..")

"Hey Ulrich," she said smiling.

"Yumi are you ok? Are you going to be ok? How are you feeling?" Ulrich was bombarding the poor girl with questions.

"Shut the hell up Ulrich," Slyzer said camly after about the millioneth question he had forced Yumi to answer.

"NO YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!!! JUST.. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!" and he ran out of the room.

"Yup, he's takin' it hard," Odd said, walking in the room with Jeremy, Aelita, and Chandra. Chandra ran to Slyzer's arms, asking how Yumi was.

"Hey guys..thanks for coming...SHIT!" she said turning slightly green. The gang rushed out of the room as she puked all over the bed. The nurses ran in to help, shooing everyone out.

"Well what a visit, huh guys?" Odd asked.

"Tch, ya I'd say so Odd," Jeremy snapped.

"Well it looks like both you _and_ Ulrich are getting a little angry over this whole thing," Chandra remarked.

"Just.. just shut up Chandra, shut up," Jeremy said harshly, running off.

"What'd you say Jeremy?" Slyzer asked, angry with him for talking to Chandra like that.

"Let it go Slyzer," Aelita said calmly.

"Yeah man there's no point in getting worked up about, then you'll be no better than _them_," Odd said, meaning Ulrich and Jeremy.

"You're right Odd, I guess we'd better head back to school huh?"

"And don't bother hurrying, it's Sunday," Aelita said, as everyone sprinted away. "Oh forget it.." she said to herself, running after them.

Odd and Aelita were playing board games in Aelita's room, Chandra and Slyzer were hanging out in Chandra's room, and Ulrich and Jeremy were sulking in their room's. Jeremy had distributed everyone's appropriate weapons to their rooms, just in case.

"Odd, can I ask you something?" Aelita asked.

"Sure princess, what's on your mind?"

"Well Odd, it's...it's Jeremy.. and Yumi.."

"Ok.. what about them?"

"Well, you know that Yumi was poisoned, going into Jeremy's room right?"

"Yeah."

"And you know what time it was right?"

"Yeah."

"And so what do you think _she _was doing in Jeremy's room at that time of night?" Odd almost laughed at the accusing look on Aelita's face.

"Don't worry Aelita, I see what you're getting at. She was probably just asking something about the whole X.A.N.A. thing... don't worry."

"If you say so Odd," Aelita said obviously not fully convinced.

"I do," he said locking her in a friendly hug.

"Thanks."

"So when do you think he's gonna attack again?" Chandra asked Slyzer, trying to act casual about it.

"Soon." Chandra waited to see if Slyzer was going to say more. He said nothing, so she asked, "How soon do you think?"

"Very soon Chandra. My guess is that he has received word that his scouts didn't return, so he'll be attacking.. wait a second," Slyzer said, thinking of something important, "there must be five scouts! That buys us a little time! If there are really five X.A.N.A.s, and he knows that we're all here, then he would send all of his scouts to us!"

"What if he only sends one?" Chandra asked.

"Well if there are five of him just as powerful as the original, there'd be no point in staying together, so they would most likely each have armies, and scouts, so there could be five or more.." And judging by the screams from outside, and the hornet buzzing past the window, Chandra guessed that Slyzer was right.

"Let's go," they said to one another, running out of the room, strapping on weapons.

Slyzer was dressed in a black belt with razor discs hanging from it, and on his arms he wore metal razor-sharp claws. They were back across his forearms now, but they could be flipped around into attack mode to really do some damage. Chandra had a highly dangerous and potentially explosive backpack-like device on her back. From it extended two tubes, which led to the knozzles which would shoot jets of fire, which were strapped around her forearms, like Slyzer's claws. It was all powered by the device on her back, the fire-pack. Although in Lyoko she had a small crossbow that shot fire arrows, it was not able to be made and materialized for actual use here. But the jets of fire were all she needed.

They burst through the doors and right into chaos. Everyone was running in entirely different directions, and the hornets, four of them, were buzzing about, firing at random targets with there all too real lasers. Immediately, without loosing her cool, Chandra scorched the closest two. One of them kept flying, but it soon met its fate to the slicing disc Slyzer hurled at it. But that was just taking the monsters by surprise. The hornets had now identified their targets and they moved in, poison ready to fly, lasers ready to be let loose. Chandra and Slyzer exchanged quick glances that said "Remember, I love you" and then moved in. The hornets fired as soon as they moved, which put the two fighters offguard a bit. This was all the monsters needed, and they fired rappidly, narrowly missing Chandra as Slyzer threw himself on to her to knock her out of the way.

There wasn't a moment to lose. The kids got up quickly and turned towards the buzzing monsters, which were coming in for another attack. Then out of nowhere they heard Odd shout, "They're just like bugs, and just like bugs, you gotta sqaush 'em!" He came from behind a corner of the building, and when they turned to look at the hornets, they saw that they were on the ground in oozing piles of green blood. Odd had fired his arrows and taken them down.

"Nice shooting Odd," Slyzer said.

"Heh heh.. no problem!"

Later the gang had re-grouped in Jeremy's room. They were all ready for the invasion. Ulrich and Jeremy were still sulking, but that couldn't be helped now, they had more important things to do. But somewhere in the real world, all too close, X.A.N.A.'s five forms weren't ready yet. The hornets were the only armies they had, although the gang did not know that. They were creating more monsters by the minute however, gathering their forces. So the invasion would be soon, but not just yet. It really is too bad those simple-minded children will drive themselves crazy waiting for an attack, and won't get much sleep, and things like that. It's too bad they won't be at their top form because of this.. but that can't be helped.

Well there u go all it was longer than usual, SOOOOOO SRY it took so long to update i promise that if u review I'll update quicker!!! i hope u like it!

RAVEN'S WOLF


	3. Purely Chaotic

Hello thx for the reviews!! I want to give a special thanks to Rose and Kiko, you guys are great I'm glad u like my story!!! Also Kiko, ur welcome for ur reviews, write more soon plz!!!

Well let me just say I'm dedicating this chapter to Aelita142 (as usual) for being the wonderfullest girl in the world that I am all too luck and underserving to even know! But anyway here is the story:

Oh, and btw ppl, just so u know, i don't like Jeremy

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko

Chapter 3: Purely Chaotic

It was night two after the mini attack. Yumi was almost recovered but not quite. The gang, so restless and worked up, had decided to meet in Chandra's room for a movie night, because of course none of them could sleep.

"Alright guys, what should we watch?" Chandra asked, displaying her small collection of DVD's that she kept on hand. Nothing too special, mostly chick flicks.

"Whatever, just pick a happy one," Slyzer said. They ended up playing some Disney movie that was supposed to be funny. They were all packed somehow or another on Chandra's bed. Any stray limbs that found their way onto someone else were quickly shoved and yelled at. Eventually though, the gang got to talking, long after the movie had finished.

"Hey I've got an idea," Aelita was saying, "we should play that game.. what was it called..?"

"Um, truth or dare?" Chandra guessed.

"Yes that's the one!" Aelita said enthusiastically. She had heard very fun things about the game.

"Alright how about this," Ulrich started, "I'll pick first, and whoever i pick to truth or dare gets to pick next, and so on."

"Alright," Slyzer said, "It's better than sitting around here, besides, it could be fun.." he said looking at Chandra. She gave him a look that said 'what?' but she knew perfectly well what he meant.

"Ok Jeremy, pal.... what's up... truth or dare?" Ulrich asked, irritation seeming to mount in his voice.

"Ah.." he was a bit embarrassed about being picked first, but that's Jeremy for you. "Truth."

"Do you love Aelita?" Ulrich asked.

"Ah.. no where'd you get that idea?" Jeremy asked. He wanted to 'cover it up', and, although he hadn't yet told anyone, he had a bit of a.. crush...

Aelita was shocked. She thought that Jeremy would finally admit it to her. Odd was equally as shocked.

"Dude what the..?" Odd asked.

"Jeremy.." Aelita was heartbroken.

"Oh, and who might you 'love'?" Ulrich asked, angry, because he thought his suspicions might have been true.

"No one.. I mean she's just a friend.."

"Who's just a friend Jeremy? Me.. or.. or YUMI?" Aelita yelled and ran out of the room. Suddenly Aelita's words to Odd had become so much clearer and less absurd than when Aelita had told him of her suspicions earlier.

"No Aelita.. not you.. not Yumi..ahh!!!" And he ran out of the room as well. Ulrich was very angry now, thinking that Yumi might like Jeremy, so he left.

"Well guys it's just you and me," Odd said to Chandra and Slyzer. "Yup... guys.. guys?" He looked up to see that Chandra and Slyzer had fallen asleep in each other's arms. "Well that's nice," he said sarcastically, and slept, finally, on the floor of Chandra's room, curled up with Kiwi, who had found his way into the room long after being left alone.

The next few days went by, and everyone was all mad at each other. Odd seemed to be lovestuck, by the new girl at school, Taylor, so he was quiet. Chandra and Slyzer kept to themselves, (kept to themselves, for them, means they hung out together... twenty-four seven..) and everyone else was all mad. Taylor had spoken to Odd, so that made him happier and quieter, and Slyzer and Chandra stayed together, twenty-four seven.

The gang was at lunch, crammed together because they were late, and nowhere else to sit. At least Yumi was there. She had barely made it out of the hospital, the poison was treated well though, so she _did _make it out. "Well aren't _we _the happy bunch?" Yumi asked. Sarcasm seemed to explode from her voice. "Oh yeah," Odd said, speaking for the first time. (Taylor had gone out of view, so he could stop staring long enough to talk.)

"Yeah Yumi, things havn't gone so great since you left," Slyzer said.

"Well what the hell is going on around here?" She asked very impatiently.

"Well to put it simply Jeremy likes you, Ulrich thinks you like him, Aelita's mad cuz Jeremy likes you, and Odd is lovestruck by this Taylor person, whom Chandra seems to be becoming friends with, which makes Odd even more nervous, which makes him quieter, which makes _us _mad, cuz then he's not here to cheer us up." Slyzer said all in one sentence, then went back to eating his cafeteria food.

After taking all of this in, Yumi said, "Jeremy? Ulrich how could you think... I don't like _Jeremy!_ Ulrich I hate to break it to you but I've been in love with you ever since I met you!" she shouted shouted this a bit too loud too, which caused giggles and snickers from the nearby tables.

At least Ulrich understood, as Yumi leaned over and gave him a long kiss.. but now Aelita was still mad. "JEREMY HOW COULD YOU?" she asked, "I thought.. that you LOVED me.. and you love YUMI??" Yumi knew that Aelita had nothing against her, of course. "I can't believe you!" She was sobbing. Odd snapped out of it long enough to comfort her, and to make things worse, Jeremy stood up quickly, angry still and again, Slyzer stood up yelling, "DAMN IT X.A.N.A., ATTACK ALREADY!" and Taylor had just walked over to say 'hi'.

"Sorry Taylor..." Chandra whimpered quietly as the principal dealed with the yellers and standers. Slyzer ended up with a couple of detentions for 'language on school grounds,' Aelita and Jeremy got scolded for shouting, and in Jeremy's case, slamming his fist on the table, which not only caused it to get sore and swell, but spilled milk all over Ulrich who jumped on Jeremy. Ulrich got detention for assault. Only two days though, because Chandra and Odd were able to make it look like an accident/self defense with some smooth talking.

So the gang was a wreck, and EVERYONE literally kept to themselves. And wouldn't you know it X.A.N.A.'s five forms were sending in five armies. The red, black, white, blue, and gold armies. They were ariving, mutated and insanely powerful. How were 7 kids, just kids, going to defeat them? No one really knew...

And there u have it, short, but it's just a leading into chapter. Lots of stuff is going wrong how will they fix it?

Read and review plz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

RAVEN'S WOLF


	4. The Thing That Happened To Aelita

Well first of all, to Neo Aguni: Remember a year has passed since then. And this chapter tells why things between Jeremy and Aelita changed.

To Mystcdragon: There will be a lot of action, probably in this chapter, maybe not, but if not, definitely the next so stick w/ me!!!! (Sorry but the way i write is build it up then have a lot of action, i just do can't help it sry.

Well the dedication: To Aelita142, just b/c.

Oh and this chapter shows a flashback, which is basically involving rape, and there's been cussing in the story, so i'm uping the rating to PG-13 just so the administrators don't take it off or anything. And people this is kinda dark/bad or w/e so if u don't like it plz no flames, fights come soon! :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko

Chapter Four: The Thing That Happened to Aelita

Aelita sat on her bed, hair wet, robe wrapped tightly around her. She had just gotten out of the shower. _At least I got to take a long shower, since it's finally Saturday agian.._ It was the day after the little incident at the lunch table, and Aelita had been doing a lot of thinking. _I thought that Jeremy loved me... a year ago he did, that's why he materialized me.. and we almost kissed.. until that day..._ she thought back, remembering it like it was yesterday.

Flashback

Jeremy was sitting at his computer desk when he got the message, from Odd. That Aelita had been found during 'sexual actions' with another student. Jeremy had tried to pummel the kid, and nearly got put in the hospital. He had never listened to Aelita's explanation, he had just pretended to forgive her and went on with life. But he should have listened.

Aelita had been taken into the boy's room one day, by force. He was older. He was stronger. He was louder, and that's why Jim overheard and came rushing in. What had really happened was the boy had threatened her and her friend's lives. If she didn't let him have all the fun he wanted, then he would kill them all. So Aelita had no choice. She did what the boy wanted, and it was definitely looking like 'sexual actions'. The boy had hit her before Jim came, and shouted, so Jim ran in. Aelita got off easy, the boy was arrested. But she was hurt ever since. Not only physically, but emotionally too. What that boy had done was the worst thing you _could _do to a girl. And to her body. But Aelita had quite a few great friends, and they helped her through it, except Jeremy. Things between him and her had changed since then, since he was unable to understand. He had ignored her apologies, ignored _her. _And turned his attention towards Yumi.

End of Flashback

_I tried not to think of it.._ Aelita thought, sobbing, _but it just haunts me... it will always..... I can never be freed from what he did, no matter what they do to him. If it was me I would cut his eyes out, cut every part of his body off, including the part he made me _play _with.. _She shuddered at that thought, and went into deeper despair, remembering all that had happened for the first time since then, four months ago.

_Jeremy what is wrong with you?_ Jeremy thought to himself. _You used to love Aelita, until that day. What she did.. What she DIDN'T do!! _Another voice in his head shouted. _You heard her, he forced her. He raped your girlfriend dude, that's not HER fault!! Shut up! _The denial Jeremy screamed. _She did it by herself, she betrayed me!!!! _The other voice yelled again. _So what if she did? She still loves you and you still love her!! Yumi is in love with Ulrich, you know that and you don't love her, you love AELITA!! _Finally the denial Jeremy gave into his own thoughts. As much as he hated it, he headed to Aelita's room to talk to her about the whole ordeal.

The white X.A.N.A. Was in the clouds above Egypt, his minions of hornets buzzing about, forming up, ready to wipe out the seven kids and any surrounding people or objects. And eventually the world.... The blue X.A.N.A. hid deep beneath the Atlantic Ocean, off the coast of Europe. His aquaticly modified blocks swam about, fins instead of legs lashing out at the water, powering them on faster than imaginable. They were slowly surrounding Europe, ready to move in. The black X.A.N.A. hid under the Earth, just below China. His crabs had drills and spikes covering their bodies, and could dig through the rock and soil in seconds. They were headed in lines straight for France. The gold X.A.N.A. was in the sky like the white, over South America. He had golden hornets, which were pretty much hornets with four times the power and speed. The red X.A.N.A. was in the red sea, with aquatic roachsters that sprayed deathrain, a liquid concocted by X.A.N.A. himself, the red X.A.N.A. that is. The deathrain would melt away anything in a matter of seconds. They too were surrounding Europe slowly, joining with the blue armies. They would be in France, all five armies, in a little more than 48 hours.

Jeremy knocked slowly on Aelita's door. She opened it, still wet, from her shower and from tears. She looked so beautiful to Jeremy, like she used to. Instantly their old connection was made, that bond that tied them together, and they both knew that the other had been thinking of the day. They both understood that Jeremy was sorry, even without saying anything. And they loved each other, more than ever. Aelita feel into Jeremy's arms, and there they stood, boy holding girl, bright and early in the morning. And there they stood, for what seemed like hours and hours. Until the most unexpected person detected that something was up.

"Jeremy!" Taylor called running down the hall. "Jeremy, I don't know where to begin. First let me just say the rest of the gang told me about X.A.N.A., yeah.. yeah.. they're really sorry, whatever he's gonna be here in about two days!!!!!!" Little did Jeremy know that Taylor's computer skills matched his own and then some, which was how she was able to detect the coming of X.A.N.A.

The gang had told her, yes. She and Chandra had become friends instantly it seemed. Taylor didn't like to see her new friend's friends so sad, so she had tryed to help. And wouldn't you know it, the way Taylor said so sweetly, "I'm just trying to help, I'm sorry" after the gang denied having a problem, Odd, with all of his newfound love for her, spilled his guts and the info on X.A.N.A. She had momentarily forgotten about Odd's love confessions as the rest of the gang explained to her what was going on. Mainly Ulrich and Yumi did the talking, because they had been there since the beginning. Odd had too but he was too busy worrying over what Taylor would say to him.

Taylor had immediately gone to Jeremy's room and checked the scans for X.A.N.A., and detected the five hundred monsters approaching. As she ran out to get Jeremy, she said to Odd, "If we get out of this alive, maybe lunch?" Odd was so happy he was ready to kill about two hundred of X.A.N.A.'s monsters in one shot.

"WHAT?" Was all Jeremy could scream. He didn't worry about Taylor knowing of X.A.N.A., it wouldn't make a difference anymore. He had run and gotten his laptop. He had a feeling that the only way X.A.N.A. would be able to pull off creating his armies, pull off his program of splitting and going online, was through the wonderful power of the good old towers. But he had to set Taylor on that research, for he had to prepare the young warriors. He immediately went to program more weapons, and set them onto the assembly line, and went to help out Taylor.

"Wow," Odd said in the factory, eyeing his new weapons. They were upgraded laser arrow launchers. The arrows were actually an infinite, well almost, a one thousand shot battery that had to be recharged, ten lasers a minute recharge rate, laser shooter. Ulrich's sword and dagger were laser-powered as before, but could now send jolts of electric energy at enemies. Yumi's twin laser fans could do the same, and both of the warrior's weapons could be crossed to make an energy shield, and cross all four together to protect a whole group. Slyzer's gloves shot laser discs, the same power and charge rate as Odd's arrows. Chandra had her good old fire only upgraded with shielding, and the non-fighters, Aelita, Jeremy, and Taylor, had laser knives just in case. Except Aelita had a bit more, she was the healer, and had in her gloves the latest laser-healing technology for treating minor burns and cuts.

"Hey Jeremy," Ulrich asked, "Why didn't you do this the _first _time we fought X.A.N.A. in the real world?"

"Because the basement will now be unusable. It's maxed out. No more materials, no more memory on the computers. Just a fun place for a fort for the little kids." He said in a mono-tone voice, not looking up from his work on the search for X.A.N.A.'s power source.

"So you're the healer?" Slyzer asked Aelita.

"Yup!" She said with a big smile on her face. Everyone was so happy for kids who were about to fight against inevitable doom in a couple of days.

"Cool."

So the gang prepared, and Jeremy and Taylor did all they could to look for an easier way to stop X.A.N.A. They were close it seemed, but not there yet. The days passed all too quickly, and it was the morning of Monday, when everyone was awakening. It was still dark and cold, but strangely eight kids stood outside on the grounds. And the buzz of coming monsters was everywhere. No matter how much you tried not to think about it, no matter how much you tried not to hear it, it was there. Yes, the buzz of the coming monsters was everywhere.

Hope you like it no flames

RAVEN'S WOLF


	5. Last Hope, Last Tower

Wow am I in a writing mood or what? Well to MystDragon2k: First off I am terribly sorry that i mispelled your pen name it will not happen again i knew it wasn't quite right but i just wanted to let you ppl know that the message was to you. I'm sorry you have to wait.

Neo Aguni: Don't feel like an idiot, we all have our stupid times!!! Like MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (See?)

to kitsaru: yes i know... yes, i know

Kiko thx for the good reviews, no problem.. looks around (purple pendant has issues..) no one heard that. And ya i was thinkin' of ur story a little when i thought of the healing thing. Well enjoy!

Oh and btw I'm really sry about the whole Jeremy bad to Aelita thing, it will change give me a chapter or two, and i guess i just havn't seen the show in forever cuz they took it off so JxA isn't fresh in my mind. Cries b/c no one likes his writing anymore...

And the whole thing w/ JxA is the result of the five Sierra Mists I had like two days ago...

Well here's the fifth chapter, which is dedicated to Aelita142 cuz i feel like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko

Chapter Five: Last Hope, Last Tower

_Why now, do I think of it, while I'm confronting hundreds of the monsters of my arch enemy. Why now? _Aelita wondered. She was standing with her companions and friends in the middle of the grounds, watching in horror as the creatures flew, crawled or dug towards them. And she thought of that day, four months ago. It was so hard for her, only having roughly eight months of Earth at the time. She would have gone into shock, had she known Earth's customs better. She did not know quite what an offensive thing was done to her. Although she felt enough, emotionally. It was her friend's who made her better. It was her friends who were there for her, and always would be. And now she had Jeremy back. She smiled. The thing that happened to her, it was just a thing of the past. In the meantime she might have some healing to do..

The hornets, the white ones, came first, buzzing about, firing lasers. Yumi and Ulrich crossed their weapons, creating an energy shield that protected the whole group, reflecting dozens of lasers back at the ones that fired them, destroying half of those that _did _fire. The two young fighters let down their shields as Chandra's fire poured at the attackers, and Odd fired lasers at random monsters, destroying several. Slyzer kept producing laser discs and throwing them, which spun around in mid air, creating quite an obstacle for the attacking hornets. It seemed as if the hornets had lost it from the beginning, but then the lasers came, shot after shot. The fighters had to dodge and leap to the safety of Ulrich and Yumi's shield, but it wouldn't hold forever.

Then the blue armies came, the blocks using their long fins to slither across the ground. They had weak water and ice beams, which were being concentrated on parts of the shield to actually freeze it away. Yumi and Ulrich suddenly jumped back, firing waves of electricity from their weapons which broke into the front ranks of the aquatic mutants. The hornets were still buzzing about, and fired several shots, striking down Chandra and Odd.

"I'm ok Aelita," Odd said, "Save your power for Chandra." She nodded and went over to heal the bent over girl. She had been hit on her thigh, but the laser tech helped to heal the burn. Then she got right back to dishing out burns of her own.

This kept up, and with the powerful technology of Yumi and Ulrich's weapons, and with the projectiles of Chandra, Odd, and Slyzer, the blue and white armies were almost defeated.

Electric wave, ten gone, times ten, blue army defeated. That was the work of Yumi and Ulrich of course. Shot after disc after flame. This pattern continued until all 100 hornets had been shot from the sky. It seemed easy, but it hadn't come for free. Odd of course was wounded already, quite badly, and the rest of the gang had many burns as well. Aelita healed some but didn't bother with the ones that could be tolerated, because her healing power was draining fast. Only 50 remained. Taylor and Jeremy were under the protection of shield generaters and Chandra, hard at work.

It was then that the digging crabs of the black army came. They were covered in spikes and drills, and lower to the ground than the original crabs of Lyoko, also narrower. They were also black everywhere, except for the red Lyoko symbol on their backs that had to be hit to bring them down. The red amry of aquatically modified roachsters arrived as well. They were firing their lasers for cover as the black crabs charged. Slyzer jumped into the air, his razor claws, which had been retrieved from the previous battle with the scouts, were extended. He landed on a crab, and in seconds it was cut clean and he had leaped to another one. He continued this, taking out about eleven crabs until three lasers from the roachsters drilled into his chest.

"Ahh!!!" Slyzer cried out in pain.

"Slyzer!" Aelita called running over to him. She used another 15 of her energies to heal the burns well enough so Slyzer could keep fighting. In the meantime it was Yumi and Ulrich's weapons which were proving to be the most deadly and effective. One giant shockwave would take out about 20 monsters. So they, with Slyzer's help, had reduced the black army to hardly anything.

Meanwhile Chandra was protecting Jeremy and Taylor from shots fired by the red army. Odd was running back and forth in front of Chandra, firing at the roachsters. He was doing a good job, but soon got hurt too badly to even continue fighting. He joined Taylor and Jeremy under the cover of the shielding.  
So the red was still about 40 strong, and the gold had not yet arrived. The now exhausted fighters, after reducing the black army to a pile of dead crab, moved in on the red, reducing thier ranks to 15 or less. And still no sign of the gold armies, the X.A.N.A.s, and still no sound from Taylor or Jeremy.

"Gotten anything yet Einstein?" Slyzer asked as he pounded down roachsters with his claws. He ignored the burns that plauged his flesh, ignored the aching of his bones, ignored the soarness of his muscles. He fought to win, to save them all.

"Not yet, we're almost there," Jeremy said quickly, cutting off the conversation with the tone of his voice.

By now you must be wondering what the rest of the school made of all this. Well it just so happens that they were having an emergency morning assembly on the other side of school. Something about disciplin. And wouldn't you know it the stupid kids were so loud and wouldn't shut up so no one seemed to hear the lasers and monsters, and other various sounds from the raging battle. Of course it was Sissy who noticed that Ulrich and his friends weren't present. So of course she slipped away and started running down the outside path towards the dorms.

Finally, the first four armies were through, finished, destroyed completely. All of the fighters collapsed in one tired heap, not realizing that they weren't done just yet. They were all feeling light-headed and happy, for they had thought that they had won.

Out of nowhere a wide laser beam shot at the group. It was pure gold in color. The gang barely had enough time to respond and somehow found the energy to jump away from the beams.

"Holy sh-" Slyzer was cut off by another beam as ten groups of ten golden hornets of the gold army flew in. They were gathering their small lasers into a big ball of gold energy, which is how the wide beams were fired. All ten fired at once, surrounding the gang, and cutting deep holes in the earth so that the fighters were trapped in the middle on a small piece of earth. Then out of nowhere five deep synchronized voices echoed, laughing evily, then saying, "You cannot defeat us and you never could! Bring us the girl!!!!!!!!!" And at once everyone knew that the five X.A.N.A.s were speaking. Everyone assumed that by 'the girl' they meant Aelita.

"Never X.A.N.A.!" Jeremy shouted, courage finding its way into his voice. "You couldn't win then and you won't win now!!!!!!!" And somehow, Taylor and Jeremy's computers started to glow, and then a light flashed, like the lights in the scanners in the old abandoned factory. And the gang, and an unexpected visotor, Sissy, were transported to a strange place. In fact, it was Lyoko.

"H-how?" Ulrich stumbled over the words.

"We've figured it out," Jeremy said, "X.A.N.A. couldn't launch his program without power, a tower. And X.A.N.A. couldn't have a tower without Lyoko. So you see, Lyoko wasn't destroyed. In order to destroy Lyoko for good, and X.A.N.A., we would have to destroy that last tower. That last tower is our last hope."

"But.. but if Lyoko is still here then why didn't X.A.N.A. stay here instead of launching himself onto the internet?" Yumi asked, confused but starting to fill with a new hope.

"Because, when we flipped the switch in the factory, all we were doing was hitting the reset button, like on video games. Everything started over, but the actual world wasn't destroyed. X.A.N.A. couldn't stay during the reset because he would be erased as things started over. So he activated his program, which launched and split him, and his program also activated the last tower, after the reset." Jeremy explained it all, his voice never changing. His gaze shifted to Aelita, so beautiful in that outfit she always wore in Lyoko. "Aelita," he began.

"Ok nothing to see here folks," Odd said rushing everyone away. He knew Jeremy, and he knew that something mushy was coming.

"Yes Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"It's just.. I never listened to you, about the whole thing... you know... and I now see the truth. I have treated you like shit Aelita, and I never should have. You're AELITA!!! You're like my precious gem. You should never be scratched or get dusty, and because of me you have. Because of _me. _ And I'm so so sorry Aelita, and I hope that you can find some kindness in your heart to forgive me." He said all this, blood mounting in his face, knees shaking.

Aelita blushed, shocked and unsure what to say at first. Finally she found words, "Jeremy," she began, "I do forgive you Jeremy. It was _me,_ I strayed from your trust, I became too independent, but the truth is I need you Jeremy, and I think you need me too." It was just what Jeremy had been wanting to hear since forever.

"So Jeremy," Ulrich said, walking over, dressed in his good old samurai outfit, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Jeremy replied.

"Pal... friend.... buddy.... do you love Aelita?"

"Of course I do Ulrich, and I always have." And Aelita and Jeremy kissed right then and there, virtual form and all.

"Well this is all good and nice," Chandra said, "But I believe we've got a tower to deactivate." And they set out, full of confidence and love. But It wouldn't be easy. With X.A.N.A. nothing was ever easy.

"That's _so _romantic," Sissy's voice cut through the peace of the air.

"_Sissy_?" They all asked at once.

"That's right. Now tell me what's going on!"

"Long story."

Well there you all have it yay everything is fixed!!!!!!!! (I was kinda wondering how i was gonna fix it. Plz no I wouldn't permanently screw up the show ppl) Well I really hope you all enjoy this chapter.

RAVEN'S WOLF


	6. Reset

Well first thx for reviews ppl! Mystdragon2k.. um thx? I'll check your story out sometime. Thx for the rating though!

Well this chapter is dedicated to animegirl16 b/c she is the best friend a guy could have. And ppl sorry if this chapter is crap, i have no ideas and i really don't want to write this story anymore...

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Chapter Six: Reset

"How did _you _get here?" Ulrich demanded, sword drawn.

"Well when your little friends here did that big flashy thingy,IT CAUGHT ME IN IT TOO!!!!!!!!"

"And that of course would be because you couldn't even mind your own damn business for more than an hour. Just stay quiet and don't get in the way." Slyzer said, now very determined to deactivate the tower and kill X.A.N.A. for good. He broke into a run in the direction of the pulsations.

"Wait up!" Chandra called, running after him. She was soon joined by the rest of the gang, and a very reluctant Sissy.

"I still want to know what this place is!" Sissy called.

"Shut _up!_" Slyzer yelled, still running, earning a snicker from Odd. The gang ran through the region for a while until the pulsations were so strong, and the path so narrow, that they couldn't afford to run for fear of the void. They started edging along slowly, but all froze when they heard deep laughter. It was them.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK I'D LET THIS HAPPEN?" the five X.A.N.A.'s said at once, dropping down infront of the now visible tower. "WE WILL DESTROY YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They were ghastly figures, much like the old X.A.N.A. when they had fought him a year ago. Sissy and Taylor, having never seen X.A.N.A. before, were terrified. Each different color army leader was of that color. The gold X.A.N.A. seemed to be the leader.

"We'll handle this," Yumi said, walking forward with the four other fighters, drawing her weapon. The fighers walked to the large platform with the tower on it.

"YOU DARE TO DEFY ME?" They yelled, and each sent a blast of energy at a different fighter. Yumi blocked by twirling her fan, Odd was dodging and jumping, as was Slyzer. Ulrich was deflecting energy with his sword, and Chandra had a fire energy shield keeping her safe. But they couldn't hold out for long. "THIS ENDS NOW!!!!!!!!" Slyzer shouted, going for it. He leaped into the air, discs flying. One hit the Blue X.A.N.A. right on his forehead. To all of their surprise, he exploded.

"What just happened?" Aelita said outloud.

"Of course!" Slyzer shouted. "X.A.N.A. didn't really _split _himself, he just made inferior copies!!!!! The Gold X.A.N.A. is the one we want, he's the most powerful!"

"YOU MAY HAVE FIGURED OUT THAT SMALL DETAIL, BUT IT WON'T HELP YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And all the X.A.N.A.'s lasers intensified. But the gang had a plan. Slyzer and Yumi worked down the Black X.A.N.A., Ulrich took the White, and Odd and Chandra took the Red. It wasn't all that hard to defeat them now that they knew what to do. Of course there was some injury. It seemed that the damage done to the fighters was not in life points, but as if it was in real life, so they felt all the burns. But they no longer cared. All they cared about was destroying this evil once and for all. That's all that mattered.

They fought gracefully, slash after slash after projectile after burn, wearing the enemies down. Finally, only the gold remained. The fighters turned to fight it, and charged. They were tired, unable to win, and they knew it. But they tried anyway.

Suddenly Aelita, as if in a trance, slowly walked into the fray. "No Aelita, what are you doing?" Jeremy called. But she paid no attention to him. She walked up to X.A.N.A., and the fighting paused. Then she raised her hands, and began to sing a single note. The air itself seemed to shake, and X.A.N.A., and the tower he guarded, slowly melted away.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING??" X.A.N.A. yelled, not willing to accept defeat. _Aelita is reseting Lyoko!!!!!_ The truth hit Jeremy like a ton of bricks. Then there was no X.A.N.A., no towers. But strangely enough, there was no Sissy. The gang heard a scream, and immediately looked around, then realized where the scream had come from, the digital void.

"Sissy.." Yumi said.

"There's no time!" Jeremy called, "We have to get out of here!" And Jeremy went to typing, and Aelita stopped singing. Then in a flash, Lyoko was reset, but the gang was far away, sitting among dead monsters in the courtyard. But then they all vanished, for they were a product of Lyoko. And then to everyone's horror, so did Aelita.

Jeremy quickly checked his computer, and was relieved. Aelita was in Lyoko. "Well Aelita," Jeremy said, "You could have warned me you'd end up back in there." Aelita giggled, "Sorry Jeremy."

"So Lyoko was reset again?"

"Yes, and X.A.N.A. is gone forever. But.. Jeremy..."

"What is it Aelita?"

"I'm stuck here. Lyoko's codes have been reset as well, so you'll have to find a different materialization program if there is one.. to get me out. I'm sorry Jeremy, but I had to, there was no way that you could ever defeat X.A.N.A. on your own by trying to fight him.."

"It's ok Aelita, I'll get you out, I promise."

"And what about Sissy?" Taylor asked.

"We'll worry about that later," Ulrich said. "But I think.. she may be gone."

"She is," Aelita said. "She... tried to push me into the void. But I spun around and she fell instead..."

"She did WHAT?" Jeremy yelled.

"Jeremy, she's gone now," Aelita said, trying to get Jeremy to be calm.

"Yes.. I suppose you're right. Now I'm going to get you out of Lyoko, ok Aelita?"

"Ok Jeremy, goodbye."

"Wait! One more thing Aelita."

"Yes Jeremy?"

"I love you Aelita."

"I love you too Jeremy." And the connection cut.

The gang went back to their rooms to get cleaned themselves up with mixed feelings. X.A.N.A. was gone forever, but Aelita was once again stuck in Lyoko. And a _different _materialization program? It hardly seemed possible. But they knew Jeremy would get her here. They knew it.

Late that night, the gang met in Jeremy's room, Aelita's smiling face on the computer screen. The radio was on. "I repeat, an amber alert has been issued for Sissy (Sorry ppl don't know her last name..) she was last seen at an assembly at Kadic Jr. High..." Jeremy switched the radio off. They would deal with Sissy later.

"So," Jeremy said to the group, "X.A.N.A. is gone forever."

"Yeah." Odd agreed. No one really knew what to say. They just looked around at each other. They had become such great friends from their adventures. They were all over now, but they would have plenty of adventures at school. Maybe not as many without Sissy, but you never know, they might bring her back some day.

Well there u go short and not all that good, but I have ideas for coming chapters so they'll be good. Well no this is not the end, school stuff will happen, normal life stuff. (how boring.. O.o) heh heh... well enjoy!

RAVEN'S WOLF


	7. Everything's Over

Yay I finally updated... go me... This is the last chapter, enjoy... however dissapointing an end it is for a good beginning....

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Chapter Seven: Everything's Over

"I think I've almost got it Aelita," Jeremy said, sitting at his computer. He had spent all of his time there lately, trying to get Aelita back into the real world.

"Jeremy, you should get some rest," Aelita said, sounding concerned. Since her materialization earlier had been a success, she knew how important sleep was, and how hard it was to function without it.

"Just one more test..." And Jeremy fell asleep, his head on the keyboard.

The next day, was Odd's big day. "Gotta get ready.. gotta get ready... is my hair ok-"

"Odd what are you doing?" Ulrich asked, walking into the dorm, and startling Odd.

"Aaah! I mean, ah, Ulrich, I've been expecting you."

"Really?" Ulrich cocked an eyebrow.

"Ah.. no... But I gotta go now..." Odd slipped out of the room. _Wonder what he's so worked up about... _Ulrich thought to himself.

But it was his date, with Taylor. He was taking her to a local restaurant in town, a small distance away from the school grounds. Meanwhile, Chandra was in Taylor's room. "You ready Taylor?" she asked mockingly.

"Oh shut up..." Taylor said, once again reaching for the hairbrush. Chandra just sighed in frustration. Finally, she was ready, and not a moment too soon.

She met Odd by the closest exit to the school gates. He was practically shaking. "H-hi Taylor," he stammered out.

"Hey Odd," She said with a grin. "Let's get going."

"Yeah, yeah that's what I thought we should do too.."

"Relax Odd," Taylor said softly, "I'm not gonna bite..."

Flashback

"She _bit _me!" Cried out Slyzer.

"_That's _what you get for calling me stupid Slyzer!" Taylor said.

End Flashback

"Ah.. I don't think.." Odd relaxed a little, and the couple walked out of the grounds, across the street, and into the restaurant.

Ulrich sat on a bench in the park talking with Yumi. They were alone for once, with Slyzer hanging out with Chandra, Jeremy driving himself insane working on a materialization program, and Odd and Taylor gone, out on their date. "So you finish that exam yet?" Yumi asked, refering to the algebra exam Ulrich had had earlier today.

"No," Ulrich groaned. Math wasn't his best subject.

"I'm sorry Ulrich," Yumi asked, about the only person that meant that kind of thing around here.

"It's not your fault," Ulrich said. "Unless you _really _want to help me with my homework for that stupid class..."

"Sure Ulrich," Yumi said, "I mean, if you want?"

"I'll take all the help I can get," Ulrich said, feeling somewhat better. "Let's get going I suppose." Yumi nodded.

When they got to Ulrich and Odd's room, they set up the various papers and text books required. Ulrich sat at one end of his bed, and Yumi at the other. "If the sum of x and y is equal to one fourt of the sqaure root, rounded to the nearest tenth, of 15, and x is an even number, and y is a decimal, what is x times pi.." Ulrich muttered. Yumi shot off answer after answer of impossible questions. Finally they were done.

"Wow Yumi thanks. I should have gotten your help ages ago.."

"No problem Ulrich," Yumi said, her voice sounding different, soft, almost dreamy. "Glad to help how I can..." She leaned in and kissed him. Ulrich wasn't used to contact with Yumi, and he liked it. Even though they had confessed their love to each other, about a year ago, they still weren't used to the contact.

The kiss lasted almost a minute, then Yumi pulled apart from Ulrich, and headed to her room, feeling great.

"Ah, we'll take two cheeseburgers, onion only.." Taylor said for Odd, who had lost his voice again, due to nervousness.

"It'll be out soon, hun," the waitress said, taking their menus. Although Taylor was a little flattered by Odd's behavior, it was starting to disturb her a little. He could hardly talk, and he was always shaking.

"Odd, I don't think this can work if you can't be comfortable around me," Taylor said reluctantly. The effect of her comment on Odd made the nervousness a little less, replaced by sadness and a bit of lost hope.

After a few minutes wait, their food came. Odd, as usual, was hungry, and eating seemed to make him a bit more comfortable. "It's good here," Taylor said through mouthfuls.

"Yeah," Odd said, taking another giant bite of his cheeseburger.

"So you finish the algebra exam?" Odd asked.

"Of course, it was easy." Odd almost spit out his food.

"_Easy? _That was the hardest thing I've ever done!"

"I could help you sometime," Taylor offered.

"You would? That would make a _huge _difference."

"Sure, in fact, you wanna head over and get some work done after this?" Odd just nodded, too happy to speak. And it turned out their algebra session went as well as Ulrich's.

Chandra and Slyzer were sparring out in the park, taking up the hobby of Ulrich and Yumi. They both held back quite a bit, not wanting to actually _hurt _each other. Chandra lunged forward with a kick. Slyzer jumped back, landed in a crouch, and did a backwards roll, landing again in a crouch and then lunging forward. His outstretched hands grabbed Chandra's shoulders, knocking her back. He was still pushing forward and she fell to the ground. "Ow..." She said, rubbing her back.

"Sorry.." Slyzer said with a grin. Chandra punched him in the stomach lightly, taking him by surprise. His arms, which were holding him above Chandra, went to his stomach, and he fell on her, and rolled off to her side. "That was unfair.." He groaned. Chandra just grinned.

They lay together there out in the park, until it got dark, and they went inside.

"YES!!!!!!!" Jeremy shouted from the factory lab. He ran to the scanner room, and into the newly-materialized Aelita. "You did it Jeremy," she said, "I told you that you would.." And they kissed. It was the most loving and gentle kiss there ever was. "I love you Jeremy," Aelita said, looking into his eyes.

"I love you too Aelita," Jeremy said, and they kissed again.

And finally, after all the struggles the fighters, newer or older, had been through, it was finally over, and all was at peace. No more X.A.N.A., ever again. And it felt great.

THE END

Well I hope you all enjoyed the Virtualizing Another stories! I suppose it could have been all one big story.. but sequals always sell better! (or... get in more reviewers....)

RAVEN'S WOLF


End file.
